Homework
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: Fubuki loves Gouenji. Gouenji loves him back. What will happen if both of them gets stuck on Fubuki's apartment when it rains? Will he ever confess? GouFubu, oneshot. Yaoi. Flames allowed. Reviews please! Thanks!


**Author's note: Well, hi guys. This is my second story. It's a GouFubu one. Please review, k? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, or any of the characters.**

It was summer. The sun shone from above the skies, while a light grey haired boy sat down on one of the benches in the park, with a quadruple scoop ice cream in hand. He was eating eat like crazy, since the coolness of the ice cream beat the heat. After minutes of practically savouring his ice cream, he stood up, and walked down the path to the riverbank. What he didn't know was that another person was there-Gouenji Shuuya.

"Oh, hey Fubuki. What's up?" Gouenji greeted.

"Nothing much. What about you?" he replied nervously.

Yes, nervously. Because Fubuki had a lifelong crush on the flame striker. He didn't dare tell him, for he thought it might ruin their friendship. He was afraid of what Gouenji's reaction would be. He was afraid of rejection.

"Oh you know, practice here and there," Gouenji replied.

"Oh."

"Hey, wanna practice soccer with me?" Gouenji asked.

"U-uh..sure! No prob!" Fubuki replied.

They practiced all afternoon, practicing dribbling, stealing, blocking and defending. They were so caught up in practice that they didn't notice the time.

"Oh, it's dark already. Sorry Fubuki, but I have to go now. Yuuka should be waiting for me."

"Oh, it's ok, Gouenji-kun. I also have to leave now. I still have to cook supper for myself."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow at class!" Gouenji waved and walked away.

"_If only he'd notice…that…that I really like, no, love him…" _Fubuki thought to himself, walking back to his apartment.

"Onii-chan! You're back!" Yuuka greeted his big brother with a warm smile.

"Hello, Yuuka. So, how was school? Did you have fun?" Gouenji asked.

"Yup! My teacher taught us about emotions! She said that there were two kinds of love, one, the daughter/son-parent love thing, and the other the love that you feel when you're with someone!" Yuuka told her brother happily.

"That's great, Yuuka. I'm happy that you've learned a lot today." Gouenji told his sister.

"Onii-chan, do you love someone now?" Yuuka asked curiously.

Gouenji almost choked his own saliva, but knowing he couldn't lie to her sister, he decided to tell her.

"Yes. In fact I am in love right now." Gouenji replied with a small tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Yay! Is it Fubuki-chan?" his sister asked, now more curiously.

This time, Gouenji almost spat blood out, and a tomato would be jealous of the shade of red in his face.

"Y-Yuuka! Don't say that!" Gouenji half shouted, half whispered.

"Yay! Onii-chan is in loooove!" Yuuka pranced around the living room, shouting that she would be Fubuki's half-sister soon.

At this, Gouenji nearly exploded. His face was so red, that the other parts of his body were already pale from all the blood drawing to his face. It was true though, he was in love with the ice-striker. Whenever he was with him, Gouenji would feel relaxed, contented, happy, and his heart would always beet 10 times faster. He felt complete whenever he was with Fubuki. Yet, he was afraid Fubuki would reject him if he confessed. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Fubuki was now in his apartment, ready for bed. He already ate dinner, and was getting ready for bed. He just went out of the bathroom, when he heard raindrops falling. He looked out the window, and sure enough, it was raining. Hard. He quickly got into the bed, but couldn't go to sleep. He was thinking of a certain platinum haired boy. Yes, he was thinking about Gouenji Shuuya. Like Gouenji, he felt complete whenever he was around him. With the raindrops trickling down the window, he peacefully watched the raindrops race down. At this scenario, he dozed to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh, shut up you darn alarm clock!" Fubuki mentally sighed, as he got out of bed and get ready for school. It was another day, and he couldn't wait to see the flame striker.

"Ok class, you are dismissed." The teacher said as every student raced to the door to go home, or stay for practice. Fubuki stood up cautiously, and walked out, heading toward the soccer field, where the team was waiting.

They were practicing some hissatsu techniques, when the coach finally dismissed them. Fubuki was racing home, because he had tons of homework to do. When he got to his apartment, he immediately started to work. He was almost finished, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" he shouted. He opened the knob, and dropped the pen he was holding.

It was Gouenji Shuuya.

"Oh hey, Gouenji-kun. Come in." he said nervously.

"U-uh, Fubuki, I-I had a little problem on my math homework, and was wondering if you could..um, help me?" Gouenji pleaded.

"Sure! Come in! I was just about to work on it too. Math is a horrid, you know,"

"Yeah, you're right. It's practically mental abuse to us humans." Gouenji replied with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah, you're right,"

Half an hour later, the two were finally finished with their homework, and Fubuki offered supper. Gouenji accepted, and the two were now awkwardly eating their food.

"U-um..so how's Yuuka?" Fubuki asked.

"She's doing great, she's usually the one who lectures me though."

"That's practically true. Cuz' Yuuka and I agreed that you're a clunkhead sometimes," Fubuki chuckled.

"H-hey! I am NOT a clunkhead,"

"Yes you are, well, sometimes.." Fubuki said teasingly.

"Hmph.." Gouenji pouted.

After minutes of chattering, Gouenji was about to leave when a familiar sound was heard.

"Great. It's raining. Now you can't go home." Fubuki said.

"U-um, Fubuki, would you mind if I slept in here tonight? It seems like I'm stuck here for the night."

"Sure, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No, I'll sleep on the sofa, It's your bed after all."

"No, I insist."

"No, you go on the bed."

"No, you-"

"How about we just share the bed?" Gouenji suggested. Wait, what did he just say? He was mentally cursing himself.

"U-uh.., ok.." Fubuki replied shyly.

Sharing a bed with the one he fell in love with..was a dream come true for Gouenji. He imagined Fubuki snuggling up to him to keep warm, and him wrapping his arms around Fubuki's frail body…

Wait, what did he just think about? He was now mentally cursing himself, again.

They both got ready for bed, and lied down. Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder was heard.

"BOOM!"

"Eeeep!" Fubuki shrieked

"Fubuki! Are you all right?" Gouenji asked with a concerned voice.

"Y-yeah, I was just—"

"BOOM!" Fubuki was cut off by another loud sound of thunder.

"EEEK!" Fubuki was now panting hard, and shrieking quietly.

Gouenji suddenly wrapped his arms on Fubuki, comforting the boy. Fubuki blushed on Gouenji's hug, But on another loud BOOM, he held his arms tightly around Gouenji's torso, making the platinum blonde blush.

"F-Fubuki…"

"Gouenji-kun, I- can we stay like this please?"

"Of course." And with that, Gouenji suddenly kissed Fubuki's forehead making the ice striker blush like crazy. Gouenji, was again, mentally cursing himself for his action.

"G-Gouenji-kun.."

"Fubuki, I-sorry about that. I-I-" Gouenji was suddenly interrupted when Fubuki's lips crashed against him. He blushed scarlet red, but returned the kiss. Minutes later, they broke apart, both boys blushing like mad.

"G-Gouenji-kun, I-"

"I love you, Fubuki Shirou"

Fubuki was surprised by the sudden confession, but replied shyly.

"I-I love you too Gouenji-kun."

And both of them slept in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth, while Fubuki didn't care how loud the thunder was, now that he was with Gouenji.

Author's note: Sooooooooooooooooo, how was it? Thanks for reading guys. Please review. I would like some comments. And I would like to know what pairing you would like next. Thanks! Adieu for now!


End file.
